florafatefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Creation
Game creation is the first session played by the group, used to define the story you'll be entering. This is a collaborative effort, and allows the GM and players to clarify what kind of game they want to play. See the SRD for more details. Before getting started You may have an idea for a character. That's good! During Game Creation, think about how their personality and desires fit the setting you want to see them in. Be thinking about how your character is connected to the issues, the places, the groups, and the faces we will be creating together! You may even come up with a character that interests you even more. For those who do not have a specific character in mind, that's good! Setting creation is a great time to air what kind of adventure you want to play, and will help shape what kind of protagonist you want to be. Setting and Scale The other question to think about is, will the problems being delt with by the PC on a city scale or region scale? How epic or personal will this story will be? How you want to So, where on Owel will this story take place? What kind of setting do the players and GM want to explore? For a Flora story, I recommend a lower scale of encounters- although the comic certainly has branched into more. I recommend starting with city scale, and branching out from there The Big Issues The things going on that will spur you into action Current Issues: Problems or threats that exist in the world already, possibly for a long time Impending Issues: Things that are about to rear their ugly heads and make the world worse. At this point, it's also worthwhile to define city-level locations, as well as any large organizations who may be involved with the above issues. The issues, cities, and organizations, will eventually have aspects attached to them. Faces and Places While the last two sections were general, now let's come up with specifics Faces are the important NPCs you will be interacting with during scenes. It is very possible that you may be very inspired by a Face, and want that to be you're character- Awesome! Places are the important locations you travel to for scenes. After we identify some, the GM will take time before the next session to flesh these out before they are formally introduced. And of course, this list is not comprehensive to an area- new ones will be introduced as needed as the story unfolds It's likely that some faces and places wil be a mystery to players, define it losely, and don't come up with an aspect immediately It is important that the protagonists have some connections to the faces and places- not all of them, but enough to relate characters into the setting. If you're unable relate your character idea to the faces and places, it may be appropriate to rethink your concept and imagine a new character. When you're making characters, you'll come up with more ideas for the settings and the NPC faces they know. Be sure to note them on the game sheet before starting play!